Furuya Kota
Furuya Kota is a sixth grader and forward of the Momoyama Predators. He is the first brother of the "Triplet Demons". Personality His heart longs to play soccer. Though he doesn't speak much, when it comes to soccer he gets fired up and annoyed easily. Even if he is in an injured state, he will keep asking the coach to let him play. And when the answer is yes, he will be persistent to show his best play as if he is in his perfect condition. He is a person that 'talks less and does more'. That's why his brothers and father were so surprised when Kota saying what he did and wanted in episode 21. As seen in Episode 26, he and Aoto still have a rivalry relationship before they are a pair for courage test. Its revealed that they are actually very scared of ghosts. Aoto always fainted if he saw one and Kota always screaming in fear then running away with a fainted Aoto. Right after that, he and Aoto become friends (even if they still have that 'rivalry battle'). Now, Kota also looks more open up with his feels and talks more. Appearance He possesses great reflexes and athleticism which allowed him to be naturally good at any sport, such as tennis which is what the three brothers were practising at the Episode 2. His physical appearance is the same (except the hairstyle) as his brothers since they are identical triplets. Kota has red eyes and spiky brown hair. His eyes are very sharp and scary, and that is why Reika (and some other people) are afraid of him. All of his things (clothes, shoes, etc) always has a yellow colour. Background He, along with his brothers were the core of Momoyama Predators last year but quitted because of their coach. After that, the triplets started to play tennis. Plot In Dandelions He first appeared in episode 2 when he and his brothers were playing tennis. When Shou told them that they could play against New Tokyo FC Rose they agreed to join Momoyama Dandelions. But after had "won" against Rose, the team fell apart, since they didn't have any motivation. That changed when Suguro challenges the Furuyas for a mini-game and they saw how Hanashima Masaru plays. Like Shou, Kota also really wanted to have Hanashima as their coach and, without thinking twice, he helped Shou to catch and ask him. District tournament After Hanashima agreed to be their coach, he and his brothers joined the Momoyama Predators again. When Reika joined the team, Kota got angry, since he thought that Reika would only play soccer because she wanted to go on a diet. But after the match against Sakuragawa Challengers he learned how things really were and together with Shou, helped to train her. In the match against Sagurakawa, he got angry when Hanashima didn't select him as a forward. Together with his brothers they kept the ball amongst themselves and destroyed the rhythm of the Predators plays. Kota scored one goal, but so did Sakuragawa and the first half ended 2-1. In the second half, the Predators got their teamwork working and they won against Sakuragawa 9-1. Shou said that Kota had scored a double hat-trick. City Tournament Before the Future Cup After Predators had lost to Amarillo, Hanashima decided to resign out of his position as a coach because he felt like he had failed when letting Kota continue playing. After hearing that, Kota refused to let him go, saying that he made his decisions himself and he still wanted to learn things from Hanashima. That convinced Hanashima and he stayed with Predators. Future Cup Galaxia Cup Against Sekai Senbatsu When Ryuuji had lost his cool after he had seen how skilled players of Sekai Senbatsu are, Kota slapped to get him to come to his senses. He also scored a goal. Epilogue Kota stayed in Spain and was the only one of the demon triplets who continued to play soccer actively. Trivia *The "虎" in Kota means 'tiger'. *He is the first person that recognizes Reika in her new look. *He's Gemini. Category:Characters Category:Momoyama Predators Category:Momoyama Dandelions Category:Forward Category:Male